


Gallifrey's Assassin (Book 1)

by BooksAreMyBae345



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Gen, Multi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAreMyBae345/pseuds/BooksAreMyBae345
Summary: She was known as Gallifrey's Assassin that struck fear into the hearts of every being in the universe. The Last Great Time War is over and now, having served her time in prison for her crimes, after having served the Shadow Proclamation as well as the human Time Agency, Lynx is now a free woman, but under the impression that she is being hunted.And completely alone. Her people dead, her hearts and mind broken and a soldier without orders, she wonders the universe, hiding from the Time Agency as she believes that they are hunting her for a mission that could change the course of history. But when she is ambushed by a rogue Agent going by the name of Captain Jack Harkness, she learns otherwise. Now travelling together to find out who it is that really wants her, they find a hidden message, which leads them all over the universe, where they find an old friend and enemy of Lynx's. But where Lynx goes, danger follows and she must make an impossible sacrifice to save both the universe and her only friends.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters towards the end of the fanfic will contain some scenes of torture that may disturb some readers. More warnings will be at the start of each chapter to ensure that every reader is comfortable with the content.
> 
> All works are from my Wattpad account, 'BeautifulMonster1999.'  
> Thanks.

~Have you ever noticed that every hurricane gets its name from a woman like this?~

There was only darkness and the rattle of her chains, though one sliver of light found its way through the bottom of her cell door, taunting her, calling her in the depth of the darkness.

She spent most of her days in here, in dim light on most occasions, but solar flares interfered with even The Shadow Proclamation's power supply. She loved them not being in control. It brought a twisted smile to her dry, pealing lips and a spark in her dead green eyes.

Her cellmate didn't have chains or shackles, as she wasn't considered as dangerous as her, but after a while, she learnt that everyone's dangerous here. They wouldn't be here if they weren't. In a way, they were like her, except that she was far more deadly, and her name brought fear into their hearts, but they didn't know that it was her that bore the name of Gallifrey's Assassin.

She was curled up the the corner, her knees brought to her chest and her head leaning on the wall behind her, her fingers wiping the cool, slow drops of water over her sweaty and dirty face and body, trying to lower her high body temperature. Her cellmate was doing the same thing in the opposite corner. Lynx's breathing was heavy and shallow, the lack of water finally getting to her after days without so much as a raindrop. Thankfully, the Judoon cared little for the maintenance of the cells and allowed the roof of it to develop holes, allowing the rain water to fall through. 

"You would think that they would have room service with this amount of people checking in." Lynx commented once, and immediately became friends with her cellmate.

Suddenly, the door burst open, sending light flooding into their cell, making them flinch and raise their hands to shield their eyes from the brightness. Lynx hissed with frustration.

"Lynxuria Dakata Koscay Suryxith of Gallifrey, stand and do not attack." A familiar gruff voice of the Judoon sounded. She didn't say anything, but she did as she was told, not making any sudden movements. "You will walk two steps in front of me." He said in a toneless voice as he released her chains and placed her in handcuffs. She did what she was told again, still not saying anything, but there was a glare in her eyes that would make even the hardest of criminals take a step back.

As she walked along the corridor, she noticed glares and curious stares from other prisoners, all of them not knowing who she was, but if they did, they wouldn't be glaring at her. She stared straight ahead and offered no glimpse of emotion except anger; her hands in tight fists, her eyes hard and focused, her stiff posture.

Windowless cells were only given to the worst of criminals to stop them from escaping, but so far, she had escaped from every prison she had been put in. She would get out of this prison one way or another.

"Stop." He commanded. She did- begrudgingly . They had stopped in front of a pure white door, a door that she would never have been allowed to touch, especially with the grime and dirt on her hands. It opened, but she didn't walk in straight away. She waited for the Judoon's command, then walked in. She learnt the hard why to await instructions.

Inside, Agents lined the walls, all heavily armed with guns and knives. They watched her with a curious glare. She stared straight ahead, where the Director of the Shadow Proclamation stood, her hands behind her back. Her red eyes were fixed on Lynx's, trying to pry into her mind, but her training on Gallifrey had prepared her for anything and any species, so she was able to defend her mind. 

"This is Lynxuria, one of our maximum security prisoners." The Judoon said again in his toneless voice. She noticed that the Agent's curiosity turned into smugness and fear. The stupid ones were the smug ones. Lynx snarled at them and received an electric shock, to which she didn't flinch, but got rid of her snarl.

"Kneel." The Director instructed. Lynx did as she was told, fighting the urge to kill everyone in the room and bring the Shadow Proclamation to its knees. Yes, she would like that idea. "You may leave." The Director looked to the Judoon.

When the doors closed, she instructed that Lynx stand and gave her permission to break the chains that bound her hands and feet together. Lynx looked at her curiously, but she reassured her that this wasn't a trick.

"Do not think that I trust you or underestimate you. I know how proud your people are." She smiled. Lynx broke the chains with ease. She rubbed her wrists and used a small dose of her regeneration energy to heal the wounds.

"If you wish to kill me, I would advise you to do so before I start to regenerate." Lynx shrugged, her Gallifreyan accent was thick from her months in the prison. It sounded like a mixture of Russian, German and Italian, to a human anyway. She smiled cruelly.

"I do not wish to kill you. I wish to make you an offer." Lynx's face twisted in confusion. "I will offer you a clean slate."

"If I do what?" Lynx asked, narrowing her eyes, raising her left eyebrow, folding her arms and leaning on one hip.

"If you become an Agent, I will order your file to be erased from all systems of ours and any law enforcement agencies around the universe." She answered.

"Why?" Lynx asked, becoming more and more suspicious.

"I owe an old friend a favour." She said cryptically. "They said to give you a second chance." Lynx thought she was hoping that Lynx would ask her who had asked this of her, but she knew no one that wanted her out of prison.

Lynx wanted to tell her that she didn't want the offer, but she saw freedom, and that was more desirable than prison food and prison uniform and glares trained on her back. Along with guns and bombs.

"What will I be doing?" She asked.

"Training new agents and re-testing existing agents." She paused. "And when we know we have your full alliance, going out on missions to capture criminals." Lynx thought she knew that she would never have her full trust.

It was a full minute before Lynx answered with her head held high, her hands held behind her back, her voice steady and loud.

"I will do it."

She smiled, blood lining her teeth. 

~No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.~


	2. The Assassin And The Time Agent

~Where is the hope in a world so cold?~

They still hadn't found her, and every time they got close, Lynx covered her tracks and moved else where. From the slums on Earth to palaces in the Yans Constellation in the furthest corner of the universe. She always stayed on her own, not putting anyone else in danger. She stayed out of business and stayed off the grid for as long as possible, with the occasional exceptions when she had to get more money. 

At the moment, she was on Earth, 21st century, as that was a time where anything went. Crowds were the best thing to have around you when you're hiding from the law, so, where better to stay than London. Their accent was easy to recreate, but their language was less so. She had previously stayed in places like New York or Manchester, or hidden in the Black Market.

However, she always made time to think about her crimes and she always begged for forgiveness in Gallifreyan. She then preyed to Gallifrey, hoping for their resurrection. She hated herself for not stopping the devastation that was placed on Gallifrey during the war. She had had the power to, at least that's what she was told.

At the moment, she was in her bedroom, in an abandoned house, reading a book, keeping one eye and ear on the outside, looking for intruders and Agents. 

One hand had drifted to her necklace and started to twist it around, her fingers tracing the familiar words, forming an oath of loyalty and trust to Gallifrey.

She closed the book and leaned back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about her childhood. Her life before Assassin Training. Her family were quite poor, until her mother joined the military, which gave them more income, but she died just three centuries before the war between the Darleks and the Time Lords broke out.

Lynx falling into a daydream is probably what distracted her and made her hear the sound of a vortex manipulator far too late. It was all she could do to jump up and grab a knife on her bedside table and prepare herself for attack. She slid it into the always present pouch at her side, wanting her hands to be free.

Whoever was out there was pretty quiet, but not silent enough. They paused outside her bedroom door, having seen the glow under the door from the lamp. She bent her knees, ready to attack, when the door flung open and revealed a tall man in a leather jacket and a fancy haircut.

She jumped, flipping in the air and kicking her feet against his chest, pushing him back. He stumbled, not prepared for an attack. He reached for his gun at his side, but she punched him in the stomach, making him double over for a second, but he regained his posture quick enough to give her a blow to the jaw.

She didn't feel the pain.

She jumped again, grabbing hold of the door frame and swung all of her body weight into kicking him in the face, making him fall to the ground this time.

She straddled him, the knife in her hand at his neck, ready to kill him if need be.

He had one hand covering his bleeding forehead, watching Lynx like a hawk.

"I haven't been in this position in a while." He laughed, hoping to make the very angry woman on top of him laugh.

"Who are you?" She asked, mimicking his American accent. He wriggled underneath her to get to his pocket and his identification. She let him, watching his every movement. He held up his identification card to her.

"That is psychic paper." She sneered, pressing the knife into his neck further.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness." He answered. "That part was the truth. I work for the Time Agency." He answered.

"They should really start to send decent agents to kill me." She sneered, her Gallifreyan accent becoming thick.

"I am a decent agent." He looked offended. "And I wasn't sent to kill you." He raised an eyebrow.

"That is a lie." She pressed the knife further into his neck, a thin line of blood forming.

"It's not. The Time Agency has left you alone since you left. They thought that you deserved to be left alone after all those things you did. They are monitoring you, though. Just in case." He explained. She relieved the pressure of the knife off of his neck a little.

"Then, who was sending those people? They claimed to be time agents." She looked panicked for a moment.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." He shrugged.

"We need to find out." Lynx rolled off of him and stood up to start pacing, a frown appearing on her usually deadpan face.

"Oh, no, I'm not getting into this." He flung his hands up and took a step back. "Whatever assassin business you've got going on I want nothing to do with it."

"Do you value the universe?" She asked with a seething look at him and her hands in fists at her side, but not in a defensive stance. 

"Funny enough, yes, I do." He answered, suddenly becoming aware of where she was going with this conversation.

"Then you must help me find whoever is trying to get to me." She started to pace again, almost forgetting he was there when he didn't answer for a while and allowed her to go into her own mind completely. 

"Why?" He asked, frowning, his body softening as she turned to him, completely unguarded. She did however have a scared glare in her eye that told him that this was a serious matter. 

"Because if they get hold of my genetic code, then they can bring down the universe." Her tone turned grim. His expression turned determined and shocked. He sighed, then shrugged, seeming to ignore in to the voice in his head that told him to run in the opposite direction and hand her over to the Shadow Proclamation. 

"Fair enough. I fancy not dying." He shrugged once more. She narrowed her eyes at him as he slung his bag down onto the bed. She watched as he turned back to her, a wide grin on his face that caused her to look away, despite his attempts to catch her glance. 

He agreed to that far too easily. She would keep an eye on him; he could be a spy.

"Then let us get to work." She spoke finally and sat on the window ledge, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

She wondered what she could do with this one. It had been so long since she had had any sort of companionship with anyone, let alone someone willingly help her. 

Something was definitely suspicious about him, but it was finding out what that troubled Lynx. 

~A single thread of hope is still a very powerful thing.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All work is copied from my Wattpad account, 'BeautifulMonster1999'.


	3. The Black Market Of The Medusa Cascade

~I always feel like I'm the worst, so I act like I'm the best.~

The day was coming to an end, the sun setting in a purple hue and the first stars appearing in the darker purple.

Lynx was sat on the window ledge, looking up at the stars, wondering what was happening up there. Who was out there, but her mind drifted to an unwanted memory, so she shook her head and let her sight drift down to the street below, where children were playing a game that they called 'Football'. They were kicking it around, cheering when they scored a goal in between two piles of jumpers. A small smile appeared on her face when she remembered playing games with her siblings before she was shipped off to the Academy.

A familiar body walked round the corner carrying a bag in his left arm, which allowed him to reach for his weapon with his right if anyone were to attack him. She could tell that he was watching the shadows behind him in the corner of his eye, despite the distance. 

When he saw her sat on the ledge, he shook his head after clarifying that there was no danger- or that he was exasperated, she couldn't tell which; she wasn't good with human emotions, not in this form of her. He opened the door as she swung herself into the bedroom and shut the window behind her, taking a quick glace around the street.

She went downstairs, making her footsteps audible for the Captain so that he didn't shoot her, but he still looked over his shoulder to see whether is was Lynx and whether she had any weapons, which she did, he just couldn't see them.

"I have been thinking while you were out, and I think I know where we can go digging up some stuff." She said as she sat down and opened the lid of the take away food.

"Where?" He asked, highly suspicious. 

"The Black Market of the Medusa Cascade." She answered bluntly.

"Oh no. I'm not going to get fired from my job because you want to go back into business." He waved a hand at her.

"It is where all the gossip is. Everyone knows who I am." He raised an eyebrow. "They only know my name, not my face." She smiled almost innocently. "And anyway, I have given up my status as an assassin." She glared at him when he snorted.

"And what makes you think that they will tell you anything?" He raised an eyebrow again.

"I have powerful contacts." She smirked, taking a bite of the food, not being too descriptive to him.

"Really. Do tell." He smirked.

"Ha! I am not that thick." She laughed, her dark eyes shining bright with entertainment. "As you humans say, 'A magician never reveals his secrets.'" He looked a bit disappointed, and ate his dinner in silence.

After they had eaten, they sat in the living room, silence comforting her and making him feel awkward. But then he broke the silence and asked,

"What are those tattoos on your hands?" He asked. "Some sort of Satanic ritual?" She knew little of Human religions, but she knew the basics.

"What? No. Just because something is different from what you are used to, it becomes evil?" She raised an eyebrow. "No. It is not. It is a ritual, but... I do not want to talk about it."

"What about your necklace?" He asked, unaffected by her clamming up. She faulted in her answer.

"It is what you Americans would call a pledge of allegiance." She looked down at her lap. "I need to call my contact. Let them know we are coming." She stood and went to walk out the room, but he grabbed her arm. She flinched, not used to people willingly making physical contact with her without the intention of killing her. He let go when he saw her reaction.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He offered a half apology, not sure if this was a custom of her people.

"That is exactly what you wanted to do." She glared at him and went upstairs to call her contact. Her left hand went up to her necklace and she muttered the oath in Gallifreyan, remembering the moments that she had loved on Gallifrey.

She closed the door behind her and sat on the window ledge, pulling out a communication device and dialing her contact's number.

"Hello?" The woman on the other end asked, sirens sounding in the distance. "I'm afraid that this will have to be short, the guards are coming after me again." She called down the phone. Lynx smiled.

"It is me." Lynx answered in a whisper so that the Captain didn't hear.

"And what do I owe you the pleasure of this call?" She asked.

"I think you already know that." She smiled, despite the fact that she couldn't see her, but Lynx thought that she knew that she was smiling.

"Tomorrow morning. By the poison shack." She replied after a pause.

"Got it. Bye." Lynx hung up, chucking the device onto the bed. She went downstairs and told the Captain about the meeting. He just nodded.

"You will need to wear a cloak." He raised an eyebrow. "It is traditional for passers by to wear a cloaks so that they do not mistake you for buyers." She informed him. "I need to buy some more boots. These are getting old and worn."

"Gotcha." She froze suddenly, her cheeks becoming red with slight embarrassment.

"What?" She frowned. He laughed.

"It's slang for I understand." He explained. Lynx shook her head. Slang had never been her strong point in learning languages.

"Do you want me to take the first watch?" Lynx asked, placing a few knives onto the table in front of her.

"You haven't slept in three days. I'll take the first watch." He answered, standing up and going to pick up the knives, but Lynx slapped his hand away. No one touched her knives but her.

"Gallifreyans do not need as much sleep as humans." She shrugged. "We can go weeks without sleep and still perform to a high standard." She explained.

"But, still, wouldn't you like to get some sleep?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"If you are planning to get me captured, then I will not hesitate to kill you." She threatened him with a sharp glare.

"Relax, will you. I just thought that you'd like to be able to sleep without fear of being arrested." He held his hands up. She looked at his body language. It was all wrong. He should have handed her over to the Shadow Proclamation or the Time Agency by now. He should have killed her by now. But he hadn't. Which meant that he was hiding something. But, she needed to make him think that he was safe.

"Fine. I will have three hours sleep and then you can sleep until 0700 hours." She nodded, going back upstairs.

"Want me to wake you up?" He asked.

"No." She stated, closing the door to the bedroom behind her.

Lynx sat on the end of the bed and bowed her head, making a silent prayer for Gallifrey, then recited her oath before she went to sleep without the need to keep her ears open.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When she woke, the sun was just coming up from behind the clouds. She could tell from the position of the sun that it was just after seven. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and found that the Captain was sleeping on the floor.

She kicked him in the side, causing him to jerk awake and clutch his side with a glare in his eyes.

"I told you to stay awake." She snapped. "You Time Agents are slipping in your standards ever since I left." She grabbed a towel and went for a shower, leaving him to glare at her back and rub his side, grumbling human curses at her. Lynx just smirked at no one in particular as she took her blonde hair out of the hair tie.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The Black market was crowded and loud, with the faint sounds of arguments over prices, gun shots sounding over that and the thump of knives hitting their target echoed around them.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Captain hadn't been to the Black market of the Medusa cascade before.

"Keep to the left." She hissed, pulling him away from a Judoon patrol officer.

"I thought you said that everyone knows who you are here?" He arched an eyebrow as he pointed to the bandanna covering her face except for her eyes.

"I said that they knew my real name, not who I was." She hissed, pulling him again out of the way of a passer by. "You know, for a Time Agent, you are really bad at avoiding people."

"For a criminal, you have a rather big ego." He glared down at her. "And you're rude."

"Being rude is common among my people. My 'ego' as you put it, has grown considerably more since no one has managed to catch me." She steered him towards a stall, where she was going to buy her boots.

"Don't they know that this is the black market?" He asked, looking behind him as we approached a stall. Lynx pulled his attention back to the stall so that he didn't look too suspicious. Honestly, she would kill him before they even met with her contact.

"No. They do not have the slightest idea. They do not think that the black market is actually, you know, a market." She smirked, proud of the fact that they were able to avoid the attention of the Shadow Proclamation so easily.

"So, who are we meeting?" He asked. She smirked and jabbed the but of her gun in his side. "Never mind." He added.

"That is what I thought." She said through clenched teeth.

"That will be 100 units." The Strictyth behind the stall smiled, passing a glance between the two of them, then raised an eyebrow. Lynx handed her the notes and stuffed her boots into a bag that she had on her, which was tiny and concealed. The Captain looked at her with a strange look as they strode away from the stall.

"Time Lord technology." She answered his unasked question. "Bigger on the inside."

"I need to get one of those." He smiled, nodding, but she shook her head.

"It is the last in the whole universe. It is the only thing besides my gun and necklace I have from my own planet." She closed my mouth before he started to pity her. "Come on, she will be waiting." She dragged him by his wrist.

"Why don't you use contractions?" He suddenly asked.

"Because I do not understand them." She admitted, weaving through crowds.

"I'll teach you." He offered. She scoffed.

"And I will teach you Gallifreyan." Lynx said sarcastically.

"So, you understand sarcasm, but not contractions?"

"I can pass as a foreign person in England, but I could not pass as human without knowing what sarcasm is." She smirked as she pulled him round a sharp corner, making him glare at her. "The stall is not too far from here, but the patrols get heavier the closer we get." She frowned. "We will have to be careful. Act natural. And for the love of Gallifrey, do not get lost." She let go of him, but kept an eye on him.

The stall seemed unusually deserted, but that was the effect two assassins have on the place. And the heavy patrols.

She stepped out from behind the stall, a cloak and hood hiding her face, until she pulled it down to reveal her blond curls and a smirk placed confidentially on her face.

"Hello, River." Lynx smirked. "Nice seeing you again." They embraced in a hug.

They must be close. The Captain thought.

"And you, Lynx." She smirked back.

"Oh, so your name is Lynx!" The Captain exclaimed. "I thought that was an alias."

"Shh. Do I have to rip your tongue out to make you shut up!?" Lynx hissed.

"Now I know what your name is." He smiled, smug slightly.

"I am going to end up killing you. I swear." She pinched her nose. "Anyway, down to business. What do you know?"

"I know a lot, but I can only tell you little, what with time travel and all." She nodded, understanding, but leaving the Captain in the dust.

"What can you tell us?"

"Someone does want you, but what for, I can't tell you, I'm afraid. Just that an old friend of yours is back and fighting fit." She paused. "There is another-" She was cut off by the sound of gunshots in their direction. "Look for the links!" She called disappearing into the shadows.

Another round of bullets sprayed in their direction. She grabbed the Captain by the hand and pulled him behind the shack. She could regenerate, but he was human.

"Some friend she is! She just left you in the dust." He exclaimed.

"She is also a wanted criminal, Captain." Lynx explained. She poked her head around the corner of the stall and saw that there were Judoon patrol officers making their way towards them. "We have approximately 8.75 seconds to run out of their firing line. How fast can you run?" She asked.

"Top of the class in speed and stamina." He winked.

"Good. Now run." She grabbed his hand to make sure that he could keep up with her and to keep her in front of him, so that she took all the bullets, not him.

Two shot past Lynx's ear, but missed them both. Another lodged itself into the Captain's left arm, making him cry out, but she kept him running, pulling him along.

She looked down at the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist, cursing that it hadn't recharged yet.

"We have to keep running. I will fix your arm when we get back home!" She called over the gun fire.

She spotted a man hole cover in the distance and pulled even harder on the Captain, dragging him behind her.

She pulled her gun out of her pocket and shot the screws on the man hole cover off, pushing the Captain down first, jumping in after him. "How much blood have you lost?" She asked.

"About a pint." He answered.

"How much blood loss can humans handle?" She pulled him to his feet and let him put his weight onto herself.

"2.24 pints." He recited. 

"We need to get out of here." She muttered.

"You're telling me." The Captain hissed. She smiled, despite the situation.

"We have to live for one more minute, then we can leave." She pulled him along, looking over her shoulder to see if the Judoon had followed them. They hadn't. She frowned. Usually, they don't stop unless you're dead. Unless they weren't after them, which was a plausible answer, what with all the criminals around the market.

"I can do that." He nodded through gritted teeth.

"Good, because I am not carrying your dead body back to Earth." She answered him curtly. He just laughed which twisted into pain.

The Vortex Manipulator bleeped, telling them that it had recharged. She thanked Gallifrey that it had. She pulled The Captain's hand onto the Vortex Manipulator and sent them back to Earth, 21'st Century, England, London.

When they landed back in the house, Lynx placed Jack on his side, allowing his wound to stop bleeding, then pulled off the gloves that covered her hands.

"Be still." She commanded him, and he did. She shook her hand, focusing a small portion of regeneration energy into the hand. "This will hurt, so feel free to bite down onto my other hand if you wish." She said bluntly. Thankfully, he didn't bite her hand, but clenched down on his teeth and held her hand tightly.

He was pale, deathly pale, and Lynx knew that he didn't have long left.

She placed her hand onto his wound, which connected with the regeneration energy. He tensed and made a grunting noise, but didn't cry out.

She concentrated on fixing the wound, the bullet that was lodged in his arm disintegrating as the regeneration energy fizzed in his blood, forcing his own immune system to shut down for a moment do that it could fix him quicker. 

The Captain's face was twisted in pain, his breathing becoming shallow and fast. She hated doing this, but she didn't need a wounded ally. And she had the feeling that the Captain was a complainer. 

When she was sure that his arm was healed, she took away the regeneration energy and looked at the now spotless skin. 

He looked at her in a different way, about to open his mouth to say something to her, but then his eyes closed and he collapsed under the regeneration energy exposure.

Lynx rolled her eyes at his vulnerability, but lifted him onto the sofa and begun making tea and a remedy.

~The evil Queens are the princesses that were never saved~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All works are copied from my Wattpad account, 'BeautifulMonster1999'.


	4. Secrets And River Song

~Forget stardust, you are iron, and you are strong.~

When the Captain woke, he found that there was a dull ache in his upper left arm. He then remembered what had occurred in the Black Market and sat up sharply, but then laid back down when a sharp shooting pain shot through him.

"It will hurt for a while. I am surprised that you even survived the regeneration energy exposure." Lynx spoke in a dull, monotone voice. She was standing above him with one had holding a cup of tea and the other holding a bowl full of something.

"Is that what that was. I thought that I was going crazy." He spoke, his voice small and weak compared to his normal loud and overly confident one.

"My people can heal themselves when they are injured. The nice ones heal others." She handed him the tea first and set the bowl down on the floor, pulling a wooden chair up next to him as he laughed.

"I find it hard to believe that you were one of the nice ones." He mocked her, but she carried on speaking as though he hadn't spoken, as though she was talking to herself or in a trance.

"My father was a healer, highly regarded among my people, before he became a soldier and a killer." She then picked up the bowl off of the floor and began to rub it over his injured arm. He hissed in pain, bringing her out of her trance. "The reason it hurts so much is because you are a human. You are not used to the regeneration energy. Hopefully you will not have to be."

"What's so bad about being able to heal yourselves?" He asked light-heartedly. Lynx rose an eyebrow at him, and he wondered how much he could ask of her without her clamming up again. 

"Because there is only so much your fragile human body can take." She massaged the remedy onto his skin, her voice arrogant and authoritative.

"How did you even make this stuff?" He asked, making Lynx become suspicious once more of him. She paused, Looking at his body language, but came up empty handed.

"It is a traditional Gallifreyan remedy, incredibly hard to make now that-" She cut herself off, her bright eyes now hard and empty.

"But, why don't you just... regenerate?" He asked cautiously, frowning, but even that caused him pain. He could see that Lynx was becoming annoyed with his questions; her eyes met his and showed a little glare ad her rubbing motion became harder.

"Why waste a regeneration cycle on a bullet wound?" She said bitterly.

"What, so you only get a limited amount?" He knew he was pushing his luck, from the scrubbing she was doing on his arm. She dropped the empty bowl onto the floor and got her own glass of water.

"Most Gallifreyans can have anywhere between 12 and 504 regeneration cycles. Few people have immortality. That however, stays in the highest ranking people on Gallifrey. We call them The Immortals of Gallifrey." She didn't look him in the eye as she sat down once more.

"What about you? How many do you have?" He asked, drinking his tea. She paused for a second, just staring at him. He hadn't even checked to see if she had poisoned his drink, not that she had, but anyone who was sat with an assassin should check their food and drink. 

"It is rude to ask that question about a Gallifreyan unless you are related or married to that person." She stood up and went over to the sink to start washing up. That meant that she was done answering his questions. "Sleep. The pain will slowly fade away." She called back to him, her Gallifreyan accent fading away into a pure Southern English accent.

He watched her back for a second, wondering what had made her turn to a life of crime and murder, when she was there healing him, a stranger.

He sighed internally and slowly turned onto his better side and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he most probably wouldn't be attacked by anyone.

 

When he woke once again, he saw that Lynx was sat on the window ledge with her knees drawn up to her chest and an old leather book resting on her thighs. In her left hand was a pen, drawing circles in the book, and in her right, he noticed was a gun that she had taken from him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, not looking up from her book. He tried to move and found that the dull ache and pain had gone. He sat up and leaned on his elbows, blinking away slumber. 

"Good. How are you?" When the pen in her hand froze, he knew that he had trodden on dangerous ground. Lynx wasn't used to people asking her general questions.

"Fine." She snapped the book shut and placed it on the ledge next to her. "What is our next plan of action?" She asked.

"Well, we learned nothing from your contact. Who was she?" He said a little bitterly.

"An old friend." She avoided answering his question properly. She stood up and started to pace the room, her hand always ready to aim the gun at someone's forehead.

She then froze and turned, pointing the gun at him accusingly. Her eyes narrowed. His natural instinct was to throw his hands up in surrender, but he was watching her.

"You work for the time agency, no?" She asked, still aiming for the square of his forehead, making him slowly put his hands up in surrender.

"I do." He answered carefully.

"Then you will have access to records of deceased agents, yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I will." His eyes strayed to the gun. "Would you mind putting the gun down?" He asked. She looked at the gun like she didn't realise that she was holding it.

"It is not loaded." She shrugged, placing it in a holster in her belt. The Captain highly doubted that she would carry an unloaded gun around with her.

"So, what do you want me to do then?" He raised an eyebrow, placing his arms back by his side, but ready to gab his knife she attacked.

"I will give you a list of all the deceased agents. You get hold of the dead agent's reports and I will get anything else on them." She nodded to herself. "Oh, and Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"You betray me, and the streets of London shall run red with your blood." She pierced through him with a single glare.

"I really enjoy our little talks." He muttered sarcastically, causing her to swear at him in Gallifreyan. He just chuckled, thinking that she had said something funny in return, and grabbed his vortex manipulator, punching in coordinates.

When he disappeared from the room, Lynx closed her eyes and thought about where she could pluck information from. She began to practice a Gallifreyan meditation ritual in order for her to focus properly.

The only place that was safe enough for her to show her face was at a small pub planet where villains were regulars. It was a place that only the worse offenders would go. The pub itself was untitled in order to keep anonymity, so it went just as 'The Pub'. 

She pondered on the pros and cons of going there, realising that the pros weighed out the cons.

So it was settled, she would be going to the pub to gain information about the person who so badly wanted her back in business that they would send people to try and kill her if she refused.

She sighed and went about ordering a takeaway off of the Captain's bank account.  
_______________

The Captain walked silently through the corridors, avoiding the cameras effortlessly. He didn't need to worry about his fingerprints to gain access to records; he was getting a physical copy of the files.

No one used them anymore and were only ever used when a solar flare effected the electricity, which only happens every hundred years in this part of the universe, so he was pretty safe.

He was thankful for being away from Lynx, her hostility toward him was overwhelming, but he couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen to save him, when she had let the others die. She was known for killing those who attacked her, known for killing those who were innocent, and he was far from innocent, so why didn't she just let him die?

He found her annoying if he was being honest. Her accent was weird, the tattoos on her arms were just plain creepy, that along with her constant threats and mixed attitudes towards him just plain confused him.

I guess women of all species have a talent for confusing men. He thought.

He shook Lynx from his mind and focused on getting to the filing room without setting the alarms off.

He entered the store room undetected and began searching through the thousands of boxes for the fallen agents, his phone listing their names and personal details. 

He was so distracted by getting the relevant files that he didn't here the door opening behind him and the soft tread of a person wanting to be heard sneaking up behind him.

"Before you make a judgement about her, make sure you know all the facts." He spun around, his hand instinctively going for his gun, but stopping when he realised that the person in front of him was the woman from the Black Market. And that Lynx still had his gun.

"What the hell are you doing here? Oh, and thanks for ditching us at the Black Market." He hissed, kind of pissed off at her for leaving them for dead.

"I had to break back into prison before they noticed I had gone." She said with a small smirk.

"You gave us no information about anything!" He whispered.

"When you are a time traveler, you can't reveal anything to anyone in case they are at the wrong point in their time stream." She countered.

"That makes no sense." He waved her off.

"I'm not here to talk about the person who is after her. I can't. But I came to tell you about her. Why you should trust her." She changed the subject.

"She told me not to trust her. And I can't blame her to be honest. After all the things she has done, she deserves something worse than death." He frowned angrily.

"You are funny this early in your time stream." She smiled. "I find that the worst place to find any information about a person is their criminal record, because they only give you a negative point of view of that person." She said cryptically. "But her file is unique."

"Are you saying that there is a good side to her, because usually, psychopaths don't have a good side." He said, turning his back on her and going back to sifting through the thousands of files in front of him.

"Then why did she save you?" He stopped sifting.

"I don't know, but please, enlighten me." He said sarcastically.

"Only she will tell you, but not yet. When the time is right and when her hearts are broken, only then will she tell you."

"Will you stop with this poetic bullshit?!" He became even angrier.

"I think it creates mystery and suspense." She smiled widely, still cocky and unaffected by his outburst.

"I need answers." He lowered his voice.

"And why would you, a Time Agent, need information about her? You have all the information about her right in front of you But you're not a Time Agent, are you? You're just a con man who got caught while trying to sell something to the wrong person and escaped by saying the right thing to the right person. And when she finds this out, you will be begging for something as sweet as death." She finished her speech.

"Stop. Stop."

"Why?"

"Just stop." He looked down at her. "Tell me this good side to Lynx." He said in surrender.

"First of all, don't ever let her hear you call her by her first name without her permission, and second of all, you must find that good part of her, you must be the one to bring it out in her, because if you don't, then the whole universe will burn." She said gravely. "And even the Doctor won't be able to save it." Her expression became pained. The Captain ignored her last comment.

"Why me? Why am I so special?"

"Because you are the only one to ask questions. To question whether she is as bad as they say." She was pleading with him now, but not showing any emotions. He could just tell by the look in her eyes.

"But why? Why will she open up to me? Why? What is so special about me?" He hissed aggressively.

"Because you are the first person she has talked to since her escape from the Time War." Her expression was plain, but he knew that it pained her to be talking about the war.

"What war?" He asked, puzzled.

"I can't tell you-"

"Let me guess, only Lynx can tell me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Correct. I must leave now. The guards will be looking for me by now. And the lipstick will have worn off." She gave him a wave and a smile and disappeared from the room.

"Wait, come back." He went to run after her, but she had disappeared. 

The Captain shook his head, going back to finding the files, reviewing the conversation he had just had.

His hand stopped suddenly when he found a file with Lynx's face on the front. There was no name or age, no origin or date of birth. But it was the thickest file in the whole storage cupboard.

He wondered whether he should take it and educate himself on the stuff he had missed during the early days into her investigation.

And with a sigh of release, he made his decision and left the storage cupboard in a blink of an eye.

~You cannot break what is already broken, and darling, you were in shards long before they came for you.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All work is copied from my Wattpad account, 'BeautifulMonster1999'.


	5. Running

~If you are silent about your pain, they'll kill you and say you enjoyed it.~

"Where have you been?" Lynx asked with her mouth full of pizza as soon as the Captain materialised in the living room carrying a box. Apparently, Galifreyans had no respect for manners and etiquette.

"Have you tried looking for 72 files in a tiny space without making a noise?" He asked sarcastically, slamming the box onto the table.

"Actually, I have." She folded her arms with a small smirk and the raise of her eyebrow. He caught her eye for a moment, but diverted his gaze to the box in front of him, an uneasy squirm in his stomach. How could she be so arrogant an confident after what she had done?

"I need to go back and get the others." He said, ignoring her comment and jumping back to the storage cupboard to collect more boxes. All while he did this, Lynx sat at the table, eating and thinking her plan through, not a care in the world. Completely oblivious to the Captain's displeasure towards her. Well, almost.

"Are you done yet?" She asked in a monotone voice, picking cheese off of her nail.

"Just one more." He answered with a cheerfulness that made her suspicious.

She pulled a box towards her and started to pull out a file when he reappeared with another box.

"I hope you have got them all." She met his eyes with a slight playful tone in her eyes. But something was hidden behind the playfulness. The Captain remembered the conversation he had with River. The look in her eyes when she spoke to him made him wonder whether she had come from the future to tell him, to warn him about something, or to try and stop something from happening.

"You look like you have seen a goat." Lynx frowned, taking another file, causing the Captain to snap out of his daze.

"What? Oh, you mean ghost." He waved her off. Lynx was slightly embarrassed about getting the saying wrong, but the Captain thought nothing of it.

"What is troubling you, Captain?" She asked, slightly more intrigued by his strange behaviour. She leaned forward on the table and tried to catch his gaze, and almost failing to. He paused filing through his box and lifted his gaze to meet hers, a small sigh coming from his nose.

"Nothing, it's just weird going through some of these files. I knew some of these people." His eyes filled with sadness for a moment, but his normal joking and playful nature returned to him. She leaned back, thinking of what to say next.

"And here you are, sat with the person who is accused of killing them." Lynx spoke with genuine emotion, one he couldn't decipher. "I apologise if I seem cold. I do not understand human emotions. It is one of my many flaws." She leaned forward to try and look at his face to distinguish what emotion and words he needed.

"No, it's fine. Things are probably a lot different on your planet than mine." He gave her a small smile. Somewhere deep inside her cold, ice hearts, a flicker of remorse erupted and suddenly, the familiarity of this situation became apparent. All she wanted to do was console him, but that would make him trust her, and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't need or want another person's death on her conscience. But she let him have a small comfort.

"Not as much as you think." She said before she could put up the flood gates. He looked over at her with a frown. Was this what River was on about. It couldn't be, it was too easy.

"How so?" He asked. She froze.

"I..." She closed her eyes. "My... People are dead... Or at least I assume so." She looked down at Her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" He asked, not used to this side of her.

"A war. The biggest in all of time." She stopped herself from saying any more to him. Those memories were her own private things, the last things she had of Gallifrey. The only thing keeping Gallifrey alive.  
___________  
They spent hours searching for anything that could tie the deceased agents together, and when the Captain became tired and went to bed, Lynx stayed up all night without him, placing them into piles.

When she had finished two boxes, she stood up and stretched, getting rid of all the aches and creeks that had formed. She needed to exercise soon. She could feel her fitness slipping, which annoyed her.

She would rather be at the pub getting information that way, rather than be here scanning through endless stacks of piles.

"Why did I think that leaving them for dead was a good idea?" She muttered, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

So far, she had managed to find out that 23 of the agents had been to the same restaurant, 14 had been to the same hotel and 25 had been to the same bar. She still had some to go through, but she was too bored to search them, besides, the Captain could easily do it himself.

She went over to the fridge and got out a cold bottle of water. She never drank anything else. She didn't know what the humans had put into them.

She took a sip and started to practice an ancient art of meditation from Gallifrey that she knew would most likely die with her.

Hours passed by with Lynx either doing movements that would have rendered men unconscious or dead, or more meditation arts of ancient people that were long forgotten.   
______________  
When the Captain finally emerged from upstairs, he found Lynx hanging from the ceiling fan from her foot, her eyes closed and her hands in the praying position. He was rubbing his hair dry with a towel he had found in the bathroom.

The Captain coughed to let her know he was there. Her eyes shot open and she flipped down from the ceiling, her arms out in front of her, ready to wrap them around his neck if she needed. But she saw that it was only the Captain and lowered her arms from the offensive position.

"I have another plan." She said bluntly, sitting down at the table, where the files she had left for him to sort were still scattered across it.

As the Captain set about making his breakfast, Lynx ran through her plan, informing him about the discoveries she had made and how their next plan will advance them.

He noticed that there was a fire and a determination that blazed in her eyes as she spoke, her words clear and confident. He realised that this is what she was trained for, fighting and battle strategies. And that was what scared him the most. Not her ability to kill him, but the fact that it made her comfortable and at ease.

"There is, however, a small problem." She raised her eyes to find his. He was watching her with a strange look, but she didn't make anything of it.

"And what would that be?" He asked after taking a mouthful of food.

"I have no idea what humans wore during different time periods." She admitted, going slightly pink from embarrassment. "My trainer would kill me for not knowing." She mumbled.

"Are you asking me for help?" The Captain smiled teasingly at her. She glared at him halfheartedly.

"Yes, I am. It does not make me less of a person for asking for help." She said wisely.

"Christ, are all you people poetic?" He rubbed his forehead, then realised his mistake.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, placing her feet on the table.

Oh, yeah, Galifreyans have no manners. He thought.

"Nothing." He dismissed her by waving at her.

"It is considered rude by my people to say something then not repeat it of you were misheard." She started picking at her nails.

"Really?" The Captain raised his eyebrows.

"No, of course not, we are one of the most rude species to exist, you bimbo."She smiled. The Captain found himself amazed that she was confident in smiling once more; she didn't seem like the kind of person to openly smile.

"I see that you take pride in insulting other species." He teased her. She raised an eyebrow.

"It is one of my talents." She smirked. And with that smirk, the Lynx that the Captain had only caught a glimpse of disappeared altogether.

"Well, it looks like I will be taking you shopping." The Captain looked far too pleased with that.

"Something tells me that you are going to enjoy this far too much." She looked worried for a moment. Genuine worry.

"Oh, yes I am." He smirked.

"Oh, for the love of all things sane in this world." She muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"What, don't you like someone having an advantage over you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Who does?" Lynx answered, standing up and going over to the living room. She paused, tilting her head. She turned suddenly and silently and strode over to the far corner. She bent down and plucked a loose floorboard up. She looked in it for a minute. She then raised her head slowly and placed a finger to her lips, then gesturing for him to join her.

The Captain stood up and walked over to her without making a sound. He peered over her shoulder to look inside the hole in the ground.

Inside, was a small, rounded listening device that was blinking a red light.

"We need to go." Lynx mouthed. The Captain nodded and silently motioned upstairs, where their stuff was. She nodded and the Captain went and got their things while Lynx gathered the files in their order, thinking up a new plan, since whoever was listening knew what her plan was now.

The Captain came back downstairs with her bag slung over one shoulder and his own slung over his other. He chucked Lynx's bag at her, which she caught effortlessly. She opened it to see what was packed in there.

She nodded at him, satisfied with his packing.

"Ready?" She mouthed. He nodded.

"I have a ship out the back. It's how I got here." He spoke out loud.

"Untraceable? With an invisibility setting?" Lynx asked, pulling out a bottle of spray paint. He frowned, getting a smirk in return.

She jumped, landing on the back of the sofa and sprayed the wall with the spray paint. She wrote, 'Nice Try.' She spun back around and chucked the can back to the Captain.

"Let's go." He spoke, smiling at her joke.

She followed him out to the medium sized, unkempt garden, where an invisible spaceship was residing.

The Captain pressed a button on the side, then scanned his hand to gain access to it. She followed after him, closing up the door behind her.

"Are there any rooms?" She asked, poking her head around the ship, surveying the surroundings to find exits.

"Only one." He answered with a suggestive tone, wriggling his eyebrows.

"You take the room for a couple of nights, I'll fly." She shot him down with a smirk. "Nice try, Captain, but you will never get into the same bed with me." She laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" He leaned a hand on the wall panel beside her head.

"It is a promise unless it is absolutely necessary." She answered with a playful smirk and leaned against the same wall panel with her hip, her arms across her chest.

"Do you know how to fly her?" He asked, looking down at her with an almost flirtatious smile.

"Nope." She answered confidently.

In a flash, her gun was out of the holster by her side and in her hand, focused on his forehead, a kill shot.

~She has been through the fire, and what the fire didn't destroy, hardened.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All work is copied from my Wattpad account, 'BeautifulMonster1999'.


	6. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All work has been copied form my Wattpad account 'BeautifulMonster1999'

~A hero can fall, a light can become the dark, the innocent can become guilty, the powerful can become powerless, a child can become a victim, the brave can be terrified, an optimist can lose hope, the kind can become unkind.~

"Have you been in contact with the Shadow Proclamation recently?" She asked, her face blank, her hand steady, her finger ready to kill him. The Captain kept his eyes locked onto the end of her gun, waiting for the bullet that would kill him. 

"Not after you kept me hostage, no." He answered, anger burning in him. His fists clenched at his sides, trying to contain his anger into them. 

"You are free to go whenever you like." She shrugged. "You have chosen to stay." He said nothing, but his jaw set, making her eyebrow raise slightly.

"Where has this come from? One minute you're sharing your sob story, the next minute you're aiming a gun at my forehead!" He exclaimed.

"You understand that I trust no one." She answered with an unnerving calm, but lowered the gun; she didn't believe that he had sold her out. At least not this time. He sighed and turned around to press a button that started the engine of the ship.

"Get some sleep, Lynx." She flinched at the sound of her own name, not spoken in a long time, then scolded herself. She didn't argue with him, because honestly, she was exhausted.

She flung herself onto the bunk and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

He turned to the controls of the ship and set it on invisible and punched in coordinates and set off into the sky.

He looked over at his bag, filled to the brim with files. The one that stood out even submerged in the middle of them all was Lynx's, the thickest and the most mysterious of them all. He looked over to her to see if she really was asleep and pulled out her file.

The first page was detailing her basic information like her current height, weight and any aliases she had both during the time as an agent and before.

There were pictures of all her faces, what languages she spoke and what methods of combat she was trained in. It simply said: everything.

He kept checking whether she was awake so that she didn't kill him for invading her privacy.

The first chunk of her file was about her crimes, as though to remind the reader of her sins and that the good she has done is overshadowed by her mistakes, but the second part was detailing her highly classified missions.

The first one was about capturing the most notorious con man in the north of the universe, the next was about capturing an agent that went rogue, the one after that about killing a human dictator that was too classified to mention, the next about saving orphans from their home planet, the next one being about how the infamous Jack the ripper was actually an alien trying to reproduce by placing eggs in the dying flesh of humans and how she dispatched him and his produce before the Earth police could get a whiff of it. 

And he kept on reading the file until she became restless and started to talk in what he guessed to be Gallifreyan. He silently placed it into his bag again and turned to fly the ship up higher and further into the universe and to the nearest hotel.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So, do we have a new plan?" The Captain asked, not looking up from his pile of files.

"No. We stick to the plan. They only have audio, no visual. They will be expecting us to create a new plan." She answered, picking up a brush from the table and stroking it across one of her guns.

"What if it's a bluff?" He asked. She paused cleaning the gun to try and figure out what he meant. "A bluff is-"

"I know what it is, I just had to think." She cut him off, going back to cleaning.

"How many languages do you speak?" He asked, looking up from the files curious. 

"All Earth languages, all of the Gallifreyan languages, all languages in the northern and western parts of the universe and a few from the south and east." She answered.

"How do you know that many?" He was genuinely interested.

"I am 412 years old, Captain." She answered, smiling.

"You don't look 412." He said with an eyebrow raised and a flirty smirk. She didn't answer him, but he saw a small smile on her face. "Remind me why you're not helping me?" He asked, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Because you messed them up when you rushed to leave." She answered, moving on to counting the amount of bullets were loaded in the gun. "Would you like your gun back?" She asked, twirling around on her finger so that the handle was facing him.

He took it, placing it next to him. She moved on to cleaning her knives, her calm and precision made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Does the fact that there has been pints of blood on them disturb you, Captain?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What ever gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically. She smirked.

"What if I told you that then only blood that has tainted these blades were that of guilty." She looked up at him. "I only killed guilty people. I got to choose who I killed after I left Gallifrey." She informed him, examining the point on a twelve inch blade.

"Why?" He asked, leaning forward, wanting to know what had motivated her to leave Gallifrey.

"Once I found out that most of the people I had killed were innocent, I wanted nothing to do with Gallifrey, so I left and set up my own business, making sure that the people I killed were guilty. Until I was called back to fight in the war." She looked at him. "I may be a killer, but I am no monster."

"But you committed countless murders and assassinations. How can you still smile and live with the horrors of what you've done?" He asked, his Time Agent bias creeping in. She looked down at her blade.

"I do not. I still wish I could go back and change it, but I cannot. It would cause a paradox and the end of the universe." She placed the knife back down and looked at him.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He smiled.

"Why have you not handed me to the Shadow Proclamation? Or the time agency? You have had many chances, but you have not." She was curious.

"Because you don't seem as bad as they say. I mean, you're hostile, a criminal, and a bit of an ass, but you don't seem like a criminal. I mean a normal one." He answered, a smile on his face. She laughed.

"You are very contradictory about your thoughts on me, are you not? No, I am not a psychopath, but I am no saint." She stabbed the knife into the table, making the Captain jump. She smirked. "A little jumpy, are we? I see you are taking my advice and not trusting me." She smirked once more, but inside she felt a little let down. She had finally found someone who doesn't want her dead, and she had to chase him away.

"Excuse me if I feel a little jumpy around a blade wielding assassin who has anger issues." He joked, laughing. She smiled again.

They went into a silence again, where she would clean her weapons and he would sort through endless amounts of files.

It was when he was going to go to bed that she spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked as she loaded up her gun.

"Sure." He turned to face her fully.

"When were you going to tell me that you have my file?" She placed her feet on the table, picking dirt from under her nail with a knife. He could tell that she wasn't pissed and that she was just playing around, but the fact that she could probably kill him with her pinky finger in a thousand different ways scared him.

"I didn't plan on telling you." He admitted. She twirled the knife between her fingers.

"I see. I do not mind, but I would have preferred if you had asked." She pulled her file towards her. "This is outdated." She frowned. "Some of the dates are wrong too." She grabbed a pen and started to scribble stuff down in Gallifreyan on the pages in front of her.

"Well, while you correct that, I'm going to sleep." He yawned, flopping onto the bed.

When Lynx had finished correcting the file, she went through all possible codes, just in case it was a message for them.

When she couldn't find anything in the uncorrected file, she chucked it across the table and stretched her arms and legs.

She stood, deciding that she was going to go to the pub anyway, and to let the Captain sleep for a while. But just as she was about to leave, the Captain woke up.

"If you are quick, I will take you to my least favourite place in the universe." She spoke, looking at the clock on the wall. The pub had been open for an hour and would be busy already.

"And where would that be?" He asked, stretching.

"Just a place I know." She didn't want anyone overhearing anything.

"Last time you took me somewhere, I got shot and you did that weird resurrection thing." He got his clothes and walked over to the bathroom.

"It is called regeneration, actually." She called to him as the bathroom door closed. "And you should be happy; not all people get that from me." She muttered with a sigh.

She pulled out the manual for the space ship and began to read it very quickly, having picked a language that she was more confident in, and read until the Captain was out of the shower.

~My past does not define me, my strength is an illusion, my calm hides a storm, my innocence is not ignorance.~


End file.
